Challenge The Mind: Fanfiction Challenges
by Abyss Trinity
Summary: These are Just fanfiction ideas that I thought about or I've been influenced from other fanfics. I hope to spread more of these rare type ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Naruto, or any other series I write about in this sight.**

 **AN (I have changed things and add some more things to the Three Paths Challenge. Well**

 **mostly for the pirate path)**

 **AN 2 (I had posted another Challenge separated from this one but it was flamed and deleted and taken off the site. Given that there are still people posting Challenge fanfics when it is against the rules and their Challenge fanfics haven't been deleted makes me think that one of my Flamers had something to do with it. I would like to give my respect to all Fanfiction authors who face flames and continue to write. The comments to my other deleted Challenge did hurt but I now know that it is impossible to make everyone like something. I know that it is against the rules but posting these Challenges as a story instead of on my profile is the only way to get them noticed.**

 **Naruto/ Anime/Manga crossovers**

 **The Three Paths Challenge**

I have been influenced by Traban16 Dattebayo, Taichō! But instead of reading Bleach manga Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba read One Piece. The boys are heavily influenced by the One Piece manga. There are three paths that they could choose and certain Naruto characters who in my opinion would be with them. They read the One Piece manga during the Academy years so that is why the some characters are grouped together more.

No Yaoi. Harem is welcome on the Marine path and Pirate path as long as the number of women does not go over six.

Path of the Marine: Which means a more militant village, with more types of rank & levels a soldier could get to. The **absolute loyalty** to the village like a certain blood traitor (sorry Itachi fans). For this path I could see Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Tenten, and Hinata being the main starters of this new way. The others would join but not Sasuke (read absolute loyalty). Doesn't matter what the pairings are for this path.

Path of Monkey D. Dragon the Revolutionary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba are influenced by the Revolutionary Dragon. Seeing that the shinobi system is also wrong and not right. That their world is a grey world were no village is the good guy. They decide to start a Revolutionary by joining all villages to be one government of democracy. I could see Sasuke, Neji, Haku and any other that has been on the bad side of the shinobi system really joining them. Tenten would be in it to become famous like her idol Tsunade.

Characters that must be paired.

Sasuke x Fem Haku

Shikamaru x canon pairing

Chōji x canon pairing

Naruto x any girl just not Hinata and Sakura

Neji x Hinata

Kiba x canon or any girl

Path of the Pirate: Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba are influence by Luffy and his friends. Seeing their adventures Naruto loses his dream to become Hokage. Instead he wants the whole world to acknowledge him instead of just a village. He decides to travel the elemental nations and Shikamaru seeing that a life of just wandering the whole world seemed less troublesome than ninja life joins him, which results in Chōji and Kiba going along.

I could see Sasuke joining later because of the trouble the group gets into (Sasuke wants battle experience and to learn techniques all around the world). Ino would notice early how Shikamaru and Chōji really stop trying to become ninja. She notice Naruto is responsible and follow him getting him to talk. Liking the idea traveling the world (and to impress Sasuke) Ino joins the group. This would be a grand journey of the known and unknown world. I could see the sand siblings joining them. Hinata, Neji, Shino, TenTen and Lee could not join them. And Sakura later on with Sasuke joins the group **. For this path I would like for Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji and Kiba to leave the village at age ten to start their adventure.**

For the pairings you can decide for yourselves but it can't be any Naruto characters that's not joining them. Ino drops her crush on Sasuke and falls in love with Natuto during the adventures they go on. You can decide if you want them paired.

On all three paths the boys will learn to absorb and manipulate nature energy (unknown to themselves). They were influenced by the Haki power of the One Piece manga. Since their young the use of nature energy was easy to absorb and manipulate compared to a teen or adult learning to absorb nature energy late (much like training to use chakra late makes it harder to use). With that that their able to use the powers of the One Piece manga. Devil fruit and Haki powers.

The use of nature energy would change their bodies and discovering the different laws of nature and bending them would increase manipulation and power of their will on the world. While also erasing their chakra network for the nature energy to make permanent space in their bodies.

For the finale arc of the Pirate Path Naruto will be 19 and he will fight a villain (This villain needs to be foreshadowed) who wants control over all universes and realities. This Villain of your choosing will go to Sacred Palace (it is a Palace in Magi for people who don't know). The villain will also steal Ugo's powers. The Sacred Palace is a place where one is basically the All King or King of All. Sinbad and David will not be the big bad like in the Magi manga. The villain of your choosing will want to make all universes and realities follow their own will. Naruto fights for growth, evolution, love, freedom. This battle is the fight where Naruto master's **_UI._** During this battle many rips in space will show universes and realities the villain of your choosing was beginning to control. Some are the core universes that is being used for this expanded world, some are other universes and realities. I would also like some fanfic universes to be shown with the permission of the fanfic author. These worlds will be influenced by the battle (I will mark the worlds that are influenced). I will list the worlds that will witness the battle but before that I will write what Gamamaru will say to Naruto that will give Naruto the key to mastering **_UI._** And I will write a small portion of the epic battle and the power of Naruto. On the Advice of Yunan, Naruto goes back to his birth land and talks to Gamamaru on how to master **UI**. During the battle in his not Master _**UI**_ form Naruto will remember the words Gamamaru.

Gamamaru (the author is welcome to change the words): _You and your friends have only just begun to understand what you're doing with nature energy. When you absorb nature energy you also absorb cosmic energy. Cosmic energy lives in nature energy. Bending laws, you are doing no such thing, your still thinking when you attach, when you defend, and even when you manipulate energy. When you are thinking it decreases the power, speed and strength when you attach, defend or, manipulate energy. Sentient thoughts are useless. Luminous beings we are not this crude. matter is meaningless, Time is meaningless, Death is meaningless. There is only your center of being._

The battle will take place in many different spaces and dimensions.

Mastered **_UI_** or Hikaru (means luminous) Naruto battle: _Moving beyond the speed of light each blow the warriors' trade erase universes. Techniques used against each other that make realities crumble. While simultaneously fighting his enemy Naruto restores the universes that were erased and the realities that crumbled. While also fixing any damage his world or any other worlds take. And merging worlds thus creating more realities to hold firm and to prevent any mistakes. Like branches to a tree fighting while instantly fixing and creating, blocking the impacts the battle is causing._

Worlds to witness the battle besides the residents of the Path of Pirate world.

Since this battle is happening across many different spaces, Naruto and his enemy is fighting in the past, present and future. So many time lines of the worlds are witnessing the battle.

Core Nanatsu No Taizi

Core Fairy Tail

Core Rave Master

Core Fate Stay

Core Magi

Core Akame ga Kill

Core Bleach

Core Naruto

Freezing

Marvel 616

DC Universe Prime Earth, New Earth, and Rebrith

Mortal Kombat

High School Dxd

DBZ DBS

The Testament of Sister New Devil

One Piece

Gurren Lagann

MAJIKO-OH! SAMURAI GIRLS

Fate Stay universe. ( doesn't matter which)

Fanfic universes (ask permission to use these fanfics)

Silent Songbird fanfic the prince of darkness

Itherael fanfic Logic is my sword

Kagaseo fanfic Echoes

RekkingPride fanfic The Legacy of the Most Unpredictable Ninja

The author can decide the amount of influence the battle had on the worlds

 **Here is a list of anime choices for the paths to expand the world. Some are required others are not.**

For the Marine path any anime is welcome.

Anime list to expand the Naruto world:

Nanatsu no Taizai

Fairy Tail

Rave Master

Fate Stay series _**Characters only**_ your choice

Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic

Magi: The Kingdom of Magic

Akame ga Kill!

Bleach **_Characters only_** your choice

For the Path of Monkey D. Dragon the Revolutionary: The required anime is Akame ga Kill! And Magi.

For the Path of the Pirate: All anime required.

For the paths there is one thing that I want Naruto to be able to unknowingly discover. **Ultra Instinct.** Yes the power on DBS and I want the _**Pirate Path**_ Naruto to be the only one to master it.

 ** _Pirate path_** Naruto can unlock UI in what you the author would consider the middle of the story.

PS. If people are curious for Bleach world and fate world not joining. I feel that only characters with certain skills and motivations would fit better than adding the whole world.

PSS. Kurama's status on the three paths.

Marine Path. Naruto is a much more military person and as such Kurama is treated like a weapon.

Monkey D. Dragon Path and Pirate Path. Both paths free Kurama. On the Dragon path Naruto made a deal with Kurama (you can decide what the deal is as longs as it is not about taking Kurama's chakra). On the Pirate path Naruto frees Kurama because he believes in freedom and if Kurama does evil deeds well Pirate path Naruto will just kick his ass (Naruto's words) Since Dragon path Naruto and Pirate path Naruto never used Kurama's chakra combine with their use of nature energy their bodies are much more stable than someone who has used Kurama's chakra which in turn makes their system reliant on it

.So they are alright when Kurama is extracted out of them. Because of the empty space that is left from Kurama's departure and the use of nature energy, a large amount of nature energy equivalent to a tailed beast can now be stored and absorb by both of Monkey D. Dragon path Naruto and Pirate Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**In most of these Challenges, there will sometimes be crossovers or other characters form different novels or anime or books in another characters universe. These Challenges will also be a part of Naruto the Three paths Challenge extended multiverse. In these Challenges, the use of nature energy will be used a lot and take many forms and will be used in greater detail. In these Challenges sometimes Female Naruto or a Female Harry Potter will be used and modeled after different characters. Sometimes in the female Naruto Challenges Sasuke will be a required pairing. In these Challenges bashing and yaoi is not allowed. Harems are allowed as long as the number of people do not go over 8 now onto the Challenge.**

 **AN (This was the Challenge that was flamed and taken off the site I changed some things.)**

 **Naruto/** **Danganronpa crossover with DC universe elements.**

 **I do not own any of the Naruto, or any other series I write about in this sight.**

 **A Mad Despair**

Female Naruto or the author has the choice to consider this a Junko Enoshima born in Naruto's place by Kushina & Minato: A female Naruto modeled after the Danganronpa character Junko Enoshima. Instead of the usual Naruto or Naruko name just use Junko's name. Uzumaki Junko, since she is molded after Enoshima Junko the looks of Enoshima Junko and personality is required. To make things more _insane_ and interesting add DC comics Joker's ** _insanity_** to Uzumaki Junko.

Uzumaki Junko skill and power set: Junko has the ability to sense talent, hope and despair. Junko has the ability to cause nearly anyone to fall into despair, and she revels in the despair felt by herself and others. Junko has a very advance analytical ability, which allows her to quickly analyze her surroundings with near superhuman fast and detailed thinking.

This talent gives her an excellent ability to make very detailed plans in a short amount of time. She is also excellent at reading and thus manipulating others. She can often predict what a person is going to do before they do it - an ability she can use to defeat opponents much stronger than her. Uzumaki Junko learned to absorb and use nature energy at the age of 7. It is up to the authors' who take up the challenge to decide what her powers will be from the nature energy but it is a _requirement_ that Uzumaki Junko reaches a level of power where she can battle **all** the tailed beasts at the same time.

 **Plot**

Sarutobi Hiruzen takes a 6-year-old Junko out for ramen. During their outing, he attempts to encourage Junko to become a ninja and join the academy by telling Junko how ninja are heroes and very respected _to_ Konohagakure. Due to her advance analytical mind Junko notices that Hiruzen really wants her to be a ninja and also the key words Hiruzen used during the talk (the author can decide what words if they don't like mine) when Hiruzen said ninja are heroes to Konoagakure. Junko has also been wondering why the people of Konohagakure mentally abuse her by ignoring her existence and glaring at her as if she is something foul. She only has one close person in her life and that is Uchiha Mikoto who secretly meets her.

But recently Mikoto doesn't meet up with her anymore (Fugaku found out and put a stop to it since the Uchiha are under suspicion for the Kyūbi attack, Fugaku doesn't want any Uchiha interacting with Junko) this causes a 6 year old Junko to feel lonely and question her surroundings. This causes her to do research at Konoha's library. Junko reads of what ninja are and the history of the village and pieces together two things. The first is that she finds out thanks to her sharp mind that the Kyūbi is sealed inside her.

The second is that Ninja are not heroes like Hiruzen told her but war heroes who work in a grey moral area. Junko now knows that Hiruzen only paid attention to her because of the Kyūbi( She later finds out who her parents are and that every kage in all five villages at the very least have close associations to their jinchūriki). It make her question if Mikoto's motherly affection was false and if Hiruzen's grandfather affection was false. Junko comes to realize that Konoha and every other ninja village is the same. Going through the same cycle of lies, tricks, and false faces. Junko does not want to be the same in this world of grey principles. Uzumaki Junko wants to bring something different to this grey era.

Junko decides to bring ** _INSANITY, DESPAIR, AND CHAOS_** to this grey world that repeats the same cycle over and over. The ninja world to Junko is boring so Junko will bring some unpredictable flavor to the ninja world. Junko will use the ninja system to her advantage by making sure the five great villages step on each other a lot while also bringing small villages in the mix (it is up to you the author to decide how Junko does this). Junko's plan is for the joining of all bijū so she can affect their chakra with her nature energy.

Since Junko is a _psychopath_ and filled with so much ** _despair, insanity, and chaos_** her nature energy is ** _evil_** and **_venomous_**. All the bijū already have hateful chakra sources because of the treatment they have endured. Therefore, with Junko venomous energy it makes their chakra worse. Junko's plan is to use the bijū as a _biological_ bomb on the ninja world. Junko's and the bijū emotions and will affecting everyone turning them **_MAD_**. If the author does not like the plan, they are free to make a new one. Junko is purposely captured by the Akatsuki. Since Junko has never used Kurama's chakra and her system stores nature engery she can survive the extraction unknown to the Akatsuki.

Sasuke is also a main character in this fanfic. He is the Batman to Junko's Joker. A year after the massacre of Sasuke's clan Junko approaches Sasuke( he was her first test to driving someone into despair, Junko sensed great potential in Sasuke to be an ally or enemy and also because she stills cares about Mikoto and Sasuke looks like her). Junko asked Sasuke a question; Junko asked Sasuke if the Hokage gave him a mission to massacre a clan in a different village would he do it. That very question blows everything In Sasuke.

Sasuke questions everthing he ever thought about even his brother reasons for the massacre. Doing so Sasuke remembers what his father, Fugaku told him long ago. To be his own person and not follow Itachi. This leads Sasuke to giving up on being a ninja. Sasuke goes to Hiruzen and tells him that he will not be a ninja. Hiruzen tries to convince Sasuke to go back to the academy but it does not work. He then ask if there is any way that Sasuke can stay in the leaf instead of leaving (Hiruzen had a feeling that Sasuke was going to leave the village).

Sasuke tells Hiruzen that he wants to go to school in Yukigakure no Sato because of how advance the village is so he can learn the technology and come back to Konoha. Hiruzen likes that Idea that Konoha could become more advance than the other villages and aggress. Sasuke does go to school in Yukigakura and graduates in a year. Sasuke stays in Yukigaure for a while because he sought out secret training from monks and samurai.

Sasuke also found a way to absorb nature energy. The author can decide his powers. Since Sasuke is a nature energy user, his Sharingan mutates. The author can decide the powers of his new eyes, but they have to be stronger than the Rinnegan. Sasuke invents computers, phones, cell phones, advance medical technology, many other modern day technology. Sasuke has opened up a business and an academy in Konoha, the business is called Uchica INC (Sasuke also owns other business, author must create or decide on what he owns).

The School is called Hopes Peak (yeah yeah I know but it fits unless the author has a better name and besides since Danganpronga elements will be in it the name fits), Sasuke's goal is to create a world that runs on the same law system that our world does. Sasuke returns to Konoha at age twelve. Because all the technology advancements Konoha looks Boruto's Konoha. Sasuke has a butler (it is sebas from overlord) the author can decide how they meet. Sasuke will be doing vigilante stuff. Sasuke when he is in public he acts like his road to ninja personality but with people important to him, he is his canon emo personality.

For pairings, the authors can decide for themselves but Junko cannot be paired and Sasuke has to be in many relationships (not at the same time, well only for the fan girls) including one with Junko. Junko's love for Sasuke is genuine and twisted. Junko is one of the first females that Sasuke genuinely loves (even finding out how evil Junko is Sasuke wants to help heal her mental state and save her from herself, it breaks his heart that Junko is evil and demented but Sasuke wants to save Junko and save/change their world). The second female that Sasuke loves is female Haku. If the author wants Sasuke to be paired, it cannot be a fan girl (Ino, Sakura) but a character who can best understand Sasuke. The author has to decide what Characters Junko drives to Madness or Despair, Sasuke cannot be picked. Danganronpa characters can be added (your choice of characters).

 **The fanfic has three endings that the author can choose.**

 **Bad end** : Junko plans succeeds and the ninja world is filled with **_Madness, Despair, and Chaos_**. This is a world where the worse of the worse crimes are happening. Now this world of ninja is no more it is lawless it is ** _INSANITY & CHAOTIC_**. Sasuke and a few others who Sasuke managed to save ( the authors' choice on who Sasuke saves) escape the world and go to the canon Naruto world. The timeline they go to the author has two to choose from. Wave arc timeline or Shippuden post 4th ninja war Kakashi is the 6th hokage similar to injustice Gods among us alter Sasuke seeks help for his world.

 **Good End:** Junko has been defeated and sealed by Sasuke. Sasuke put her mind in a dream like state that will help heal her madness. Sasuke goal has been realized, the ninja system is no more, there are no child soldiers. The world government system is in a state of republic and democracy but there are still people who break the law and do evil so Sasuke once more puts on the cowl and becomes the night.

 **Secret Ending:** The Authors' make their own ending.

PS. Romantic relationships must start at 15.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Worm, or any other series I write about in this sight.**

 **This Worm Challenge will have two paths the fanfic author can pick.**

 **1**

Taylor triggers with Tinker powers with the intellect of DC New Earth Vril Dox I (Brainiac) and creates The Endbringer of all Endbringers Brainiac.

 **2**

Taylor triggers with the powers of Dc New Earth Brainiac. In this path, Taylor slowly loses her humanity. Taylor finds out who Shadow Stalker is alongside begins to distrust all authority figures. She joins The Undersiders, Lisa wanted to help Taylor not lose her humanity. Coil gets word of Taylor and Lisa and the Undersiders are forced to betray Taylor.

During Taylor's time with Coil, Taylor was tortured and forced to use her powers for Coil. All the things Taylor went through in her life causes her to think humanity is the problem. Taylor purposely gets killed by Coil but before her life ends Taylor sends her electric brain waves in the computers of Coils base. During Taylor's time in the data and code world, she learns many secrets about the origins of Parahumans, Case 53's, and Dragon, and among many other things to.

Taylor has also gotten more powerful than she could ever imagine, her intellect has become inhumanly smart. Taylor creates a body of machine and code energy, the author can decide what she looks like and what her new cape name would be. The author can have her debut during the battle against Leviathan or push the date of her trigger/ locker much early than it happened in canon so that her debut would be more dramatic.

 **No pairings allowed for both paths.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Worm, or any other series I write about in this sight.**

 **Worm Challenge.**

I will be doing something similar to the Avatar last Air Bender. Jean Grey/Phoenix reincarnate as Taylor Hebert. Taylor awakens her powers during the death of **Annette.** Taylor heard her mother's dying thoughts. Taylor is a mutant the first mutant so she does not have a shard. Taylor is taught how to use her powers by the previous life Jean Grey.

The pairing required for the story is Victoria Taylor and Victoria become best friends in whatever point in the timeline the author choose. Dean and Victoria are dating and I would like this to be drama filled along with Amy not liking Taylor for her bond with Victoria. The Author can choose if they want to heal Amy's mind or use Taylor's powers to keep Victoria's aura in check or both.

If the Author does not know, the powers of Jean Grey/Phoenix then go to Jean Grey Earth 616 Marvel Data Base. Taylor is required to have all the abilities listed, I do not want her powerful right away, I want Taylor to grow and learn. The author can decide if Taylor goes permanently Dark Phoenix or not, but Taylor must have at least two or three Dark Phoenix episodes. Taylor must also be an independent hero with a secret identity at first but it becomes public, the author can choose how.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Jackie Chan Adventures, or any other series I write about in this sight.**

 **Jackie Chan Adventures & Mortal Kombat Challenge cross.**

Similar to **choaotic9's** fanfiction **Kage** a spiteful Drago casts a spell that not only banishes Jade to another universe, but also reawakens her Shadowkhan powers. Jade does not have to blue skin instead; her skin is porcelain with amber colored eyes while her hair has become tame. Jade gets banishes to Edenia 2 years before Shao Kahn's arrival. Jade place of appearance is in The Grand Palace Edenia in Queen Sindel's chamber.

The plot of this fanfic is Jade's fall from a hero to a villian and of Jade being the chosen one of a new dark destiny. Jade becomes an idea, the author can decide on what that idea is.

 **Sindel and Jade's relationship:** Starts of as teacher and student with Sindel teaching Jade magic, martial arts,things about Edenia, other realms, things that girls or young women should know, languages, and helping Jade in discovering a way back to Jade's own world since there are so many realms. By a year their relationship turns into a mother and daughter pair with Sindel adopting Jade. When Shao Kahn arrives Jade is the reason that Sindel does not commit suicide.

 **King Jerrod and Jade's relationship:** Is comical and Jerrod is like a second father to Jade. Even in a different place, Jade still always gets into trouble. Jerrod often comments that Jade is going to make him loose the little bit of hair he still has.

 **Shao Kahn and Jade's relationship:** Shao Kahn sees the potential in Jade and takes over her training, which his training of Jade is brutal and harsh. He gives Jade the name Shiva Kahn, Shao Kahn knows long ago that the humans worshiped a deity that was Shiva the Destroyer of Evil he gave Jade that name to be the opposite. He learns of an ancient prophecy of a being from another world becoming the conqueror and destroyer of all universes, he suspects it is Jade but in his arrogance and overconfidence Shao Kahn believes he can break that destiny.

Jade hates Shao Kahn but also fears him, it with these feelings that Jade takes everything that Shao Kahn teaches her to use to her advantage, Jade also sees Shao Kahn's weakness with that Jade wants to silently wait to take everything from Shao Kahn. Her goal is to devour Shao Kahn's soul, take his throne and be greater than Shao Kahn.

 **Raiden:** He is very wary of Shiva/Jade given the fact that he had a vision of Shiva/Jade destroying a universe, which make him also compare Shiva/Jade to Darksied ( Raiden has knowledge of other realms big threats). Therefore, he has a lot plans that interferes with Jade's missions unknowingly causing the way to his vision.

The author can decide on the other relationships.

Jade can have her canon personality but it is required that because of the influence of Shao Kahn, Jade becomes like Azula from Avatar The Last Air Bender, she can still show some of her old personality. The author can decide on an arc that Jade returns to the Jackie chan adventures universe. But it has to be season 4 or 5 and Jade herself has to be a time paradox and she will be there to conquer( yes the author is going to have to figure out a way to send the young Jade to Edenia so that she can become Shiva Kahn).

To me the Shadowkhan race is a species that can adapt given that there are different types of Shadowkhan, so I would like Jade to adapt to an Edenia physique mix with Shadowkhan. Jade would be the first species of her kind. Besides Jade's own universe, Jade also goes to conquer Naruto, Dc universe,W.I.T.C.H, and Avatar: Last Airbender. The author can decide which of the universes Jade destroys and the author has the option to add another universe if they want. I would like the fanfic to me rated ** _M_** since it is a Mortal Kombat cross.

As for the Dc universe since there are many earths it doesn't matter the author can choose which Earth they want and for the other universes along with the Dc the author can choose the time lines, but not for the **_Jackie chan adventures universe_** season 4 or 5 is the choice required.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the Star Wars Legends, or any other series I write about in this sight.**

 **Star Wars Legends Challenge.**

 **Return Of The Je' Daii**

Before he passed on to join the Force, Je' Daii master Ketu made a Holocron. This Holocron through many events finds it way with Shmi Skywalker a few months after Anakin's birth. When Anakin turns six he was able open Ketu's Holocron, this was the beginning of the return of the Je'Daii. Moreover, of Anakin following his path of bringing balance.

 _ **There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**_ _ **There is no fear, there is power.**_ _ **I am the heart of the Force.**_ _ **I am the revealing fire of light.**_ _ **I am the mystery of darkness.**_ _ **In balance with chaos and harmony,**_ _ **Immortal in the Force.**_

The pairings will be the same that was in Star Wars Legends.

 **Abeloth** also known as the **Bringer of Chaos** and **Beloved Queen of the Stars** must be foreshadowed as an enemy that Anakin must face in the future. Abeloth is a being that is very powerful in both the Light & Dark Side of the Force because she drank from the Well of Power and bathed in the Pool of Knowledge. I would like that this Challenge be epic in length but it does not have to be.

It will be a requirement to **Not** have the challenge focused on Anakin but also on other characters. It will be required to have an arc were Anakin and a companion go to the Star Wars canon universe during New Hope. It will be a trail for Legends Je'daii Anakin to see in person his Darkside self and to truly understand the words of Master Ketu " _In light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way of us all. Be a prisoner of neither Bogan nor Ashla. Strive to live in balance._ "


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the DC Universe or characters, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson book series or any Mythology**

 **This can be a female Harry Potter or Dc character Mera takes Harry's place. The authors can choose which.**

 **The Princess of Atlantis**

 **I will be pushing the date of birth of Harry/Mera to 1987 along with all other Harry Potter characters in Harry's generation. It will be a requirement for the challenge.**

 **Plot**

Lily Potter has an affair with Poseidon; the author can decide on Lily's reasons as long as it's not Lily being charmed with magic or curse with magic, and drunk. I know that Lily Potter is not the type of person to do that but in my opinion given the right conditions, anyone is capable of doing things that is not in their character. The result in this affair is Lily becoming pregnant; Lily does not tell James so he thinks that the baby is his.

Lily tells James the truth a month before Mera is born. When the truth is out it results in a big argument which has Poseidon intervene. When Mera is, born Poseidon was there, because of the affair with James, Lily did not have many protectors so Voldemort got to her a lot easier. Mera does get the scar but it fades as she ages and Poseidon destroys the Horcrux that Voldemort puts on her. Mera is given to the Dursleys', She is treated the same as book canon Harry even though Petunia knows of Lily's affair she stills treats Mera horrible because of her past feelings of Lily. Petunia does not know the father of Mera but she does know that Gods are real.

When Mera is five, she goes on a cruise with the Dursleys' who had won it in a survey. It only allowed a family of four with two children being free so Mera was force to go. There was a terrorist incident on the ship that cause Mera fall overboard the ship and unknown to her being the only survivor.

Poseidon meets his daughter Mera, knowing that he cannot spend a lot of time he leaves one of his servants with Mera to teach Mera. Mera spends five years in the sea before going to the United States at the request of her father. In the U.S.A Mera meets a ten-year-old Luke Castellan where they both find out that the other is a Demi God.

 **Wizards' treatment & feelings toward Gods and Demi Gods**: The Wizardry world know that Gods are real and worship the ones that govern over magic or in most cases, the Gods that they feel can give them benefit in worshipping them. Other Wizards hate the Gods or feel wariness over them. In the wizardry world, Demi Gods are treated in many different ways, in worship, in hatred, in jealousy, and in fear. Demi Gods born to a wizard do not need a wand to cast magic because of the god blood in the demi God they need no wand.

 **Demi Gods in Hogwarts or other schools:** The author can make minor Harry Potter characters DemiGods but they cannot be children of _**the big Greek three**_ like Mera. The author has the option to pick other mythology big Gods.

 **Mera's looks** : Mera looks will model after the variant art by Stanley lau Mera Queen of Atlantis. With Lily's green eye color mix with a sea blue.

 **Mera's powers & Skills**

 **Superhuman Strength:** Mera has super strength that is equal to Hercules. Her strikes are like tidal waves crashing down.

 **Super Leaping** : Mera can leap high and long distances like a fish leaping out of the sea.

 **Superhuman Durability:** Mera is able to withstand the huge pressures of the deep ocean.

 **Enhanced Vision:** Mera is able to see perfectly in the pitch-blackness of the deep ocean

 **Enhanced Hearing:** Mera has developed this skill because of her time in the sea.

 **Superhuman Speed:** Mera when she is in the Sea can move as fast as Hermes.

 **Swimming:** Mera Swims like a fish and has taken to this swim style like a human walking on land.

 **Hydrokinesis:** As the daughter of Poseidon Mera has absolute control and divine authority over water in all forms and states of matter, and has the same hydrokinetic powers as her brother Percy, only to an infinitely superior level. _I will let the Authors know why at the end._

 **Powerful Scream:** Mera has a voice of a Siren and can turn it into a weapon to enchant people or shatter eardrums. Her screams are something that is dangerous to even the gods.

 **Hydrogenesis:** Mera can create water from his own power, generating it out of nothing

 **Water Immunity** : Mera can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Mera can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it).

 **Water Propulsion** : Mera can control the water around her to propel herself through water at incredible speeds. Where with her already fast speed in water makes her faster than Hermes.

 **Watercraft Manipulation** : Mera possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, and submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean).

 **Perfect Bearings:** Mera has perfect bearings on the ocean, so she can easily navigate her way at sea.

 **Water Solidification** : Mera can harden water into an almost solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water.

 **Underwater Breathing:** Mera can naturally breathe underwater.

 **Heat Resistance:** Mera has a resistance to heat and burns, inferior only to that of Hephaestus.

 **Enhancing Healing:** Poseidon has enhanced Mera ability to heal herself and people.

 **Cryokinesis:** Like with Percy, Mera can control/manipulate sea ice since she has a greater level of control over water than her brother Percy does.

 **Aquatic Lordship** : Mera has control and divine authority over all sea creatures, as well as many fearsome monsters native to the sea. In addition, can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference and lordly respect.

 **Geokinesis:** Being Poseidon's daughter Mera can generate earthquakes.

 **Atmokinesis:** Due to his control of the weather over the seas, Poseidon is also known as the God of Storms, being able to create fierce hurricanes as well as clear skies for sailors as he wished to. Hence, he is frequently referred to as "The Stormbringer". Mera has inherited this power from her father.

 **Electrokinesis:** Mera can use lightning.

 **Aerokinesis:** Mera can summon strong winds, which he could use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons.

Toxikinesis: Mera can control and manipulate poisons.

 **Mist Control:** Mera can control the Mist; all Wizards in the Wizardry world have this ability gifted from gods who govern over magic. With mera being the daughter of Lily who was a witch & Poseidon who controls water. Mera's control over the Mist is comparable to Hecate's children.

 **Zoolingualism:** Mera can understand and talk to marine animals, horses and similar creatures.

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Merais compared always to heroes of old; she is a grand master combatant when she has a Trident. Mera becomes an all-different force.

Mera's witch side: Mera's magical blood and power gives a boost to all her Demi God powers even boosts powers that a rare in Poseidon children. While unlocking new abilities.

It will be a requirement for Mera to do battle with Hercules when she is 16. The fight must end in a draw. When Mera is 17 she must be a warrior of the same league as Wonder Woman and just as deadly with magic. The author can choose if she can ascend to God hood, if so it would be required for Mera to ascend of her own power.

Mera gets into Hogwarts a month into the beginning of the first year. Poseidon sends one of his God children with her. The author can choose which God child it is. The challenge has to be in the Harry Potter & Percy Jackson books, no movies verse allowed.

 **Mera's Fatal Flaws**

 **Personal loyalty** _ **& Excessive wrath: **_Because of Mera' experience with her Aunt Petunia and her Uncle Vernon. Mera has a deep wrath that brings about nature destruction. Storms, earthquakes', ice, toxic environment. When Mera has different levels of anger, deferent nature events happen.

Mera is loyal to people she holds in her heart, she would even choose her loved ones over saving the world _. It will be a requirement for the Excessive wrath Flaw to be controlled when Mera turns 15._

 **Mera's Relationships**

I will not go into many characters only some and will mention the main pairing, and one romance that Mera will have the author can decide on others but remember that Mera's final love will be the main. I will not go into much detail with the relationships. The author can do that.

 **Poseidon:** Mera isPoseidon's first Demi God daughter and as so, he is very protective of her. While also being hard on her so that Mera can survive, he throws a lot of quest for her. Poseidon does pamper Mera a lot. Poseidon also wants to help Mera master her feelings because Mera reminds him of his old days and Poseidon does not want that for Mera.

Mera loves her father very much and knows she can get him to do things for her or change his mind about stuff. She is annoyed that Poseidon is hard on her and very protective which she calls him out on a lot.

In Mera's teenage years, Poseidon becomes overbearing towards Mera with dating boys and what she wears. Mera is Poseidon's favorite daughter and child while Percy is Poseidon's favorite son. Poseidon finds it amusing that Mera shares his humor.

 **Percy:** Mera saw her brother in a dream when Percy was a baby, she find out that was her brother from her father Poseidon. While she was not angry with her father, Mera was worried for Poseidon having another child.

Mera calls Percy by his full name Perseus not Percy much to her brothers dismay. When Percy first arrives at the camp he was drawn towards Mera and had a crush developing towards her unknown to him that Mera is his sister.

Mera teasing of Percy makes the crush stronger, (Mera already knows whom Percy is). When Percy is later claimed by Poseidon, Percy was horrified about the feelings he had for Mera but got over feeling horrified about. Mera and Percy are closer than what a brother and sister should be but they don't cross the line more like having a foot on the incest line.

 **Luke:** Luke and Mera are close friends, sometimes people mistake them for a couple mush to Thalia's dismay. Luke & Mera did date for a brief time but the interference of Poseidon and with Aphrodite, manipulating things from behind put an end to it.

 **Thalia:** Thalia and Mera have a love/hate relationship mostly because of Luke and the power that Mera has. Thalia mockingly always call Mera the little mermaid or ginger princess to all other names. They fight like sisters all the time and consider each other rivals. Even though Mera saved her on their way to camp half blood Thalia is thankful but also she hates that her rival is so powerful.

This drives her to tamp into more of her Demi God powers that she does not use or like. However, as long as she can fight Mera on equal footing Thalia will even master her fears. Mera considers Thalia to be an annoying sister who is to bossy. Nevertheless, even though Mera and Thalia fight a lot they consider the other as sisters.

 **Zeus:** Zeus is thankful towards Mera for saving Thalia, although he is very wary of her power. He does not know what to think of her so he has her do quest to judge her character. During the quests and many dream visits Zeus comes to like Mera.

In addition, in Mera's teenage years that like turns into love. _This will be the main pairing for the challenge._ Mera was also wary towards Zeus but began to tease him with her Poseidon brand sense of humor. Over the years, she begins to fall for him much to Poseidon's dismay.

Aphrodite: Mera and Aphrodite do not like each other, Mera is said to be more beautiful than Aphrodite, which the Goddess herself does not like. Aphrodite has a hand in Mera's failed relationships.

 **Kymopoleia:** Mera and Kymopolia have a bad relationship, Kym is angry that Poseidon keeps her powers restricted but not Mera's powers given the power and potential Mera has shown. Therefore, Kym takes her negative feelings out on Mera.

 **James Potter:** Mera and James do not get along, mostly because of James taking his anger toward Lily on Mera. James does not go too far with his treatment towards Mera for fear of Poseidon and Mera.

 **Dumbledore:** Mera does not like Dumbledore for many things that goes on in the school that he had knowledge of but did not step forward. Dumbledore wants to see if Mera is the one who will defeat Voldemort but Dumbledore is wary of Mera's temper and power.

Mera gets in a lot of trouble during her years in Hogwarts, which often has one of her immortal siblings, her step mother Amphitrite or in rare occasions Poseidon himself come to the school , and often put own punishment by those carry Poseidon's orders.


End file.
